Little Nemo: Adventures of Slumberland credits
Opening Logos * TMS · Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Opening Credits * "Little Nemo: Adventures of Slumberland" * Produced by: Yutaka Fujioka * Directed by: Masami Hata and William Hurtz * Screenplay by: Chris Columbus and Richard Outten * Story by: Jean Moebius Giraud and Yutaka Fujioka * Based on the Comic Strip by: Winsor McCay * Concept for Screen: Ray Bradbury * Story Consultants: Frank Thomas, Oliver Johnston, David Hilberman, Koji Shimizu, Robert Towne * Music by: Thomas Chase and Steve Rucker * Songs by: Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman * Title Songs Sung by: Melissa Manchester * Background Music Performed by: London Symphony Orchestra * Animation Directors: Kazuhide Tomonaga, Nobuo Tomizawa * Conceptual Design: Jean Moebius Giraud * Design Development: Brian Froud, Paul Julian, Kazuhide Tomonaga, Ken Mundie, Corny Cole, Nobuo Tomizawa * Visual Image Development: John Canemaker * Co-Producers: Barry Glasser, Shunzo Kato, Eiji Katayama * Associate Producer: Koji Takeuchi * Art Director: Nizo Yamamoto * Director of Photography: Hajime Hasegawa * Color Design: Hiroko Kondô * Film Editor: Takeshi Seyama * Director of Post-Production: Susumu Aketagawa * Sound Mixer: Kunio Ando * Sound Effects Editor: Shizuo Kurahashi * Choreography: Michael Peters * Voice Director: David Swift * Casting Director: Zita Campisi * Additional Dialogue: Bruce Reid Schaefer * Principal Voices: ** Nemo - Gabriel Damon ** Flip - Mickey Rooney ** Professor Genius - Rene Auberjonois ** Icarus - Danny Mann ** Princess Camille - Laura Mooney ** King Morpheus - Bernard Erhard ** Nightmare King - William E. Martin ** Oomp - Alan Oppenheimer ** Oompy - Michael Bell ** Oompe - Sidney Miller ** Oompa - Neil Ross ** Oompo - John Stephenson * with the Additional Voice Talents of ** Nemo's Mother - Jennifer Darling ** Nemo's Father and Flap - Greg Burson ** Bon Bon - Sherry Lynn ** Dirigible Captain - John Stephenson ** Courtier and Cop - Guy Christopher ** Page - Nancy Cartwright ** Page - Ellen Gerstell ** Elevator Creature - Tress MacNeille ** Etiquette Master - Michael McConnohie ** Teacher #1 and Cop - Beau Weaver ** Teacher #2 - Michael Gough ** Dance Teacher - Kathleen Freeman ** Fencing Master - Michael Sheehan ** Librarian - June Foray ** Equestrian Master - Gregg Barger ** Goblin General - Bert Kramer ** Woman - Bever-Leigh Banfield * Dancers: Peggy Holmes, Francis Morgan, Natham Prevost, David Robertson * Singers: Peggy Abernathy, Sherwood Ball, Ken Chandler, Brian Cummings, Mitch Gordon, Jami Lynne Grenham, Diana Harris, Rainey Haynes, Mark Lennon, Kathy Levin, Jack Lynch, Gene Morford, Gary Stockdale * Story Sketch: Ken Anderson, Yasuo Ôtsuka, Leo Salkin, Boyd Kirkland, Marty Murphy, Kazuhide Tomonaga, Nobuo Tomizawa, Lee Mishkin, Milt Schaefer, Bob Taylor, Roy Wilson * Background Sketch: Ray Aragon, Dean Gordon, Carol Police, Fred Water * Storyboard: Masami Hata, Nobuo Tomizawa, Kazuhide Tomonaga, Yasuo Ôtsuka * Slugging: Sam Weiss, Gwen Wetzler, Sam Nicholson, Ruth Kissane * Exposure Sheets: Robert Alvarez, Steven Clark, Alfred Kouzel, Karen Peterson, Rovert Shellhorn, Richard Trueblood * Mouth Code: Eric Peterson * Track Reading: Laurie Wetzler, George Craig, Mark McNally, Mike Truba, Cecil Broughton Ending Credits * Artists: Liz Holzman, Swinton Scott * Directing Animators: Yoshinobu Michihata, Kenji Hachizaki, Toshihiko Masuda * Key Animation: Hiroyuki Aoyama, Teichi Takiguchi, Hiroaki Noguchi, Yuichiro Yano, Atsuko Tanaka, Maranori Ono, Masaaki Kudo, Tomomi Mizuta, Kuniyuki Ishii, Osamu Ôkubo, Fumi Iida, Keiko Tomizawa, Joji Yanase, Noboru Takano, Kazuyoshi Takeuchi, Hiroyuki Horiuchi, Hiroshi Shimizu, Osamu Nabeshima, Masahiro Neriki, Shunji Saida, Kitaro Kosaka, Toshio Kaneko, Yutaka Oka, Satoshi Sasaki, Makoto Tanaka, Toshio Mori, Sadahiko Sakamaki * Animation Checkers: Yuji Nakamura, Shunsuke Harada, Akiko Kawachi, Junko Saito, Masako Hayashi, Yayoi Toki * Animation: Randy Cartwright, Roger Allers, Robin Rudd, Hiroko Takatani, Yasuhiro Buma, Kayoko Nakafuji, Masayoshi Shimura, Hiroko Yoshizawa, Yumi Yanagawa, Takeshi Konakawa, Junko Uenoyama, Norio Saito, Yoko Nagashima, Natsuko Takahashi, Koichi Suenaga, Hisao Yokobori, Emiko Hirama, Shojiro Nishimi, Takashi Kawaguchi, Masayuki Oosawa, Masato Mukai, Takuo Tominaga, Rie Nakagome, Noboru Sasaki, Takayuki Ishizuka, Kazuyuki Iizuka, Hirokazu Taguchi, Setsuya Tanabe, Tatsuya Uetsu, Shinichi Sasaki, Yuji Yanase, Shusaku Chiba, Kôichi Hatsumi, Takuro Shinbo, Yoshitake Iwakami, Masami Koiwa, Junko Isaka, Midori Nagaoka, Takayuki Shimura, Masami Takebuchi, Kenji Yamamoto, Satoshi Kazato, Keiko Tozawa, Issei Okumura, Etsuko Uemoto, Yasuhiro Saiki, Keiko Yozawa, Yuki Tezuka, Noriko Kiyohara, Mari Yajima, Shiho Nakamura, Tomoko Namai, Kumiko Hirama, Masako Terada, Akemi Seki, Kôji Usui, Keiko Horiuchi, Shizuko Minami, Akihiro Yûki, Yurie Sudo, Yuriko Nagaya, Tomoko Okuno, Yoshiko Fujita, Mayumi Oomura, Noriko Sugiyama, Akemi Muramatsu, Yutaka Nakamura, Tomomi Yakou * Assistant Art Director: Seiji Sugawara * Assistant to Layout: Toshiya Washida * Background: Shuichi Hirata, Kazuo Ebisawa, Toru Hishiyama, Norihiro Hiraki, Masaki Yoshizaki, Noriko Takaya, Hiromasa Ogura, Yutaka Itô, Fukiko Tamura, Toshio Nosaki, Toshiharu Mizutani, Asako Kodaira, Miyuki Kudo, Kenji Kamiyama, Akira Yamakawa, Yôji Nakaza, Sachiko Shirakaba, Katsu Hisamura, Mutsuo Koseki, Yukihiro Yokoyama * Ink & Paint: Tomoko Yamamoto, Akiko Iizuka, Kayo Okybo, Tachiko Kimura, Haremi Miyagawa, Naeko Yamamoto, Masako Sugii, Chieko Omachi, Masuko Suganuma, Yoko Hatta, Emiko Honda, Masahiro Tomiyama, Kenji Adachi, Kazumi Yamamoto, Minako Hayashi, Mihoko Koda, Hifumi Kamei, Hiromi Takaya, Naoko Seki, Rika Tanaka, Yoko Sudo, Keiko Nemoto, Michiko Funada, Toshiko Suzuki, Hironori Taketomi, Hiromi Furikawa, Hideko Onodera, Shihoko Nakayama, Minoru Ueno, Tomka Mitsui, Junichi Uehara, Hiroe Jonai, Tetsuro Kumase, Koyuki Kaneda, Junko Igarashi, Akiko Hamanaka, Yasuhiro Hayashi, Yoshihiro Tanaka, Yasutomo Ouchi, Yoko Takahashi, Yoko Takahata * Air-Brush Artist: Tomoji Hashizume * Matte Aritst: Masahito Aoki * Camera: Kenichi Kobayashi, Takashi Nomura, Hiroshi Kanai, Moriyuki Terashita, Jin Nishiyama, Hitoshi Shirao, Takahisa Ogawa, Kiyoshi Kobayashi, Hironori Yoshino, Kazushige Ichinozuka, Atsushi Yoshino, Mika Sakai, Atsuko Ito, Kyoko Oosaki, Rie Takeuchi, Koji Asai, Akio Saitoh, Kazushi Torigoe * Assistant Directors: Hiroaki Satô, Keiko Oyamada * 2nd Assistant Director: Hiroyuki Ishidô * Assistant Editor: Hiroshi Adachi * Executives in Charge of Production: Katsuro Tanaka, Sander Schwartz * Production Executive: Robert Eatman * Production Managers: Tat Ikeuchi, Sachiko Tsuneda, Chuck Shiota * Co-Associate Producer: Kaoru Nishiyama * Production Staff: Masaaki Nanbu, Teruhisa Yamaji, Takeshi Takano, Ryuji Asami, Ryotaro Ishigame, Toshiyuki Hiruma, Kazumi Sawaguchi, Sutherland Ellwood, Zahra Dowlatabadi, James Thornton, Steve Walker, Maria Arnold * Translator: Miyoko Miura * Second Cut · Post Production Facilities: The Pod Studios * Dialogue Recording Engineer: Larry Miller * Dialogue Recording Studio: The Recording Place/HLC * Dialogue Track Editor: Jeffrey Patch * ADR Recording Engineers: Vic Radulich, Cal LeBaigue * ADR Recording Studio: Wally Burr Recording * Vocal Recording Engineer: Sheridan Eldridge * Music Recording Engineer: Michael Jarratt * Assistant Music Recording Engineers: Gareth Cousins, Dave Forty * Music Recording Studio: Abbey Road Studios * Music Editor: Roy Prendergast · Music Design Group * Music Mixer: Akihiko Ôno * Sound Effects Provided by: Sound Box * Dubbing Studio: Aoi Studio * Sound Editor: Masafumi Mima · Magic Capsule * Assistant Sound Mixer: Nobuyoshi Kanbayashi * Film Lab: Tokyo Laboratory Limited * Title: AZ Staff * 32 Digital Recording Machine (X-880) Supplied Courtesy of Mitsubishi * Dolby Stereo® in Selected Theatres * Dolby Stereo Consultant: Mikio Mori · Continental Far East, Inc., Tokyo, Japan * ™ and © 1989 by TMS · All Rights Reserved Category:TMS Entertainment Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Musical Films Category:FUNimation Entertainment Category:Echo Bridge Home Entertainment Category:Eastern Star Category:Hemdale Home Video Category:Sherman Brothers